smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Naughties
The Naughties are a pair of characters that appear in the movie The Smurfs 2. They are similar in appearance to Smurfs, except that they have greyish-colored skin. Only two Naughties have been known to exist, both of which were created by Gargamel for the purpose of capturing Smurfette and having her reveal the formula Papa Smurf had used to turn Smurfette into a real Smurf so that the evil wizard could turn the Naughties into real Smurfs and thus extract Smurf essence from them. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories The Naughties in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series were originally a hallucination created in Smurfette's mind when she ingested smurfnip for the first time. When she and most of the village were affected by a greater dose of smurfnip with worse hallucinations, Smurfette fought against the imaginary Naughties by saying that they are not real, and thus they have vanished. The real Naughties, simply called Minions by Lord Balthazar. were created as a means for gaining Smurf essence which he intends to use to increase his own magic powers. By causing Smurfs to turn into Naughties through the encouragement of bad behavior, Lord Balthazar's Naughty Spell drains them of their Smurf essence. For their creation, Lord Balthazar used a variation of the Smurfette formula that used lifeless grey clay instead of the blue clay that the Morphs inhabit. In the Mirror Universe, its version of Narrator speaks of meeting the Niceties, which is supposedly that universe's counterpart to the Naughties. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The Naughties appear in the story "Wonder The Naughty". The reason behind their creation was that Gargamel strongly believed Wonder was Hero's main weakness. So by creating them, they would make Wonder believe that being naughty was fun and to make Hero determined to rescue her, thus dropping his guard to attacks. Afterwards, they mostly appear as background characters. Smurf Me Up series The Naughties appear as characters in the Smurf Me Up story "Naughty Naughty". Their existence came to be after Gargamel's evil entity had separated from him, making another copy of Gargamel. This new Gargamel created an illusion hovel, where he created his Naughties as an attempt to make his own Smurfs. He was unable to do this correctly without the use of the Smurf formula that Papa Smurf had used on Smurfette. Smurfette begins to get haunted by this entity in her dreams on her birthday, although she claims to have had the dream every year, even before the incident of Gargamel becoming a Smurf had occurred and way before Glovey had become a Smurf himself. The Naughties in reality acted more of children towards the wizard as they refereed to him as "Father." The Naughties later realize that the wizard only wanted them to become Smurfs so that they could be used as tools to power him up with their essence. After Gargamel is united with his evil half and becomes one again, the Naughties stay as Smurfs and live with their sister Smurfette and the other Smurfs. Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories In the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series, the Naughties were actually Gargamel's Smurfs since he found them due to his youth of 20 years ago. Their objective was to kidnap Smurfs in order for Gargamel and his partner and godfather Cerahine and Balthazar to get the formula that turned Smurfette into a real Smurf and the encouragement of their naughty personality. Soon however, they found out they were just tools to extract their essence as soon they became Smurfs. They first appearance was in "The Naughty Smurfs" Emerald: The Knight Smurfette In the spin-off series ''Emerald: The Knight Smurfette, ''they were created the same way that Gargamel done in ''The Smurfs 2 ''movie, however their behavior are much more then being naughty. In the story "The Naughty Emerl", the Naughties capture Emerl Smurf since Gargamel had seen that Emerald's greatest weakness is her best friend Emerl. The Naughties were then ordered to encourage Emerl to become like them, in order for Gargamel to extract the essence when Emerl has the spell for turning naughties into Smurfs.Category:Races Category:The Smurfs live-action film series character exclusive imports Category:Open to Community